


First Conversations

by majesticmcold



Series: Fili Friday Prompts [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticmcold/pseuds/majesticmcold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Fili share their first conversation. Prompted by anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before I saw Desolation of Smaug, so it doesn't reeeaaally fit, not that it matters so much.

Bard the Bowman sensed eyes on him, but he did not turn around until his quiver was empty. As the sense lingered, the perceived intensity of the stare grew stronger until it was forceful enough that he suspected it was Oakenshield. But to his surprise, he clapped eyes on the young blonde dwarf, without his brother for once.

Bard lowered his bow. He vaguely remembered that the dwarf was Oakenshield’s nephew. Bard was a little hesitant to approach him – he had exchanged harsh words with the uncle and was afraid that the nephew had come to do the same – but the dwarf did nothing but take a step towards him, straighten, and bow.

‘Fíli, at your service.’

Bard was certain Fíli already knew who he was, but he thought it couldn’t hurt to introduce himself formally. ‘Bard … at yours,’ he muttered, slightly reluctantly, knowing it was a half-lie.

‘You have skill, Bard.’ Fíli kept his distance, crossing his arms.

Bard dug the tip of his bow into the dirt. ‘Have you experience with the bow?’

Fili nodded. ‘I have tried now and again, but I prefer swords and knives. I watch my brother practise occasionally.’

‘Ah.’ Bard nodded slowly. ‘Where is your brother?’

‘Inside … resting. I wanted some air. Then I saw you and I …’

Bard’s forehead creased. He walked forward.

‘Fíli, I do not apologise for my words to your uncle.’

‘What you said was true,’ Fíli interrupted, surprising Bard. ‘I must admit,’ he added with a wry smile, ‘I did not like the manner in which you spoke them, but you were correct. There is no way we will retake the mountain quietly.’

‘Your uncle is blinded.’

Fíli did not reply; he knew Bard, again, was right.

‘I did not come here to exchange harsh words, Bard the Bowman.’

‘Then why did you come here?’

‘I’m not quite sure,’ Fíli admitted quietly.

They gazed at each other for a long moment. Bard could not decipher the look in Fíli’s eyes, and he did not understand why he allowed the dwarf to take his bow when Fíli reached out for it.

Bard watched as, with perfect technique, Fíli pulled back and shot an arrow. It very nearly missed the bullseye.

‘I feel like you have misled me, dwarf,’ Bard said quietly as he took back his bow.

Fíli let nothing but a brief smile show on his face. ‘I only said I preferred swords, didn’t I?’

Bard felt as though he had something to say. But as the dwarf turned to walk back inside, he discovered he could not find the words.

But it seemed Fíli could.

The young prince turned back and fixed Bard with a stare. Reluctant curiosity flickered over his face.

‘You may have offended my uncle and our people, Bard the Bowman … but I feel as though I am …’

Fíli paused, and Bard’s breath caught in his throat, confused as to why he was suddenly drawn to the blonde dwarf.

‘You’re nice, for a human,’ Fíli finally said. He moved back inside.

And Bard was left to his thoughts as they raced frantically around his mind, trying to figure out what “nice” really meant.


End file.
